


Mangoes and Lavender

by The_Busy_Beee



Series: A Wolf in Ladies Clothing [5]
Category: DOUBLE DECKER! ダグ&キリル | Double Decker! Doug & Kirill (Anime)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Body Worship, Caring Derick, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Busy_Beee/pseuds/The_Busy_Beee
Summary: When Valery is in a minor accident, Derick takes care of him.Valery has never felt so loved before.





	Mangoes and Lavender

**Author's Note:**

> I needed this fic in my life. I couldn't stop imagining Derick carrying Valery to the bathtub and bathing him carefully and lovingly so-
> 
> Here we are.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it! 💕

When Derick answers the phone and hears Kirill instead of Valery, he isn't worried. Valery and Kirill are very close, and take every opportunity to reconnect after their many years apart. Kirill has answered the phone more than once when Valery was in the middle of something, or too far to answer it himself, so it's nothing new.

 

No, Derick isn't worried when Kirill says “Hey Derick.”

 

It's when Kirill says “I need to tell you something, but promise me you won't panic.”

 

\---

 

“Derick, I'm fine, I  _ promise.” _ Valery assures,  _ again, _ with an amused smile.

 

“Val, you were in a  _ car wreck.” _ Derick stresses, adjusting the pillow behind Valery for the fourth time in as many minutes. Valery rolls his eyes. “You have  _ stitches! _ How is that fine??”

 

“Okay, for one, it was barely an accident at all.” Valery says, shifting on the sofa, “and two, it's three stitches on my forehead. I didn't break anything- I'm just sore from where the seatbelts yanked.”

 

Derick frowns as Valery lifts his shirt to reveal a line of bruising around his waist and a small bandaged spot on his neck where the seatbelt rubbed it raw. Derick doesn't  _ care _ how minor the accident was, it was  _ still _ an accident. And Valery was still  _ injured. _ When Kirill had told him Valery had been in an accident, Derick's heart had stopped. All the worst possible scenarios had flashed through his head. He imagined Valery in at least seven different heart breaking scenarios in the three seconds between “Valery was in a car accident” and “but he's going to be fine, just sore and bruised!”

 

Valery takes his hand and tugs gently, prompting the larger man to sit on the couch. Derick does, and immediately his arms are full of boyfriend as Valery crawls into his lap to nuzzle against his neck. Derick wraps his arms around Valery's back holding him close with ease as he closes his eyes and exhales heavily against the messy lilac hair.

 

“You have no idea how scared I was. Even though Kirill said you were fine I…” Derick trails off, arms tightening around the slighter man. Valery doesn't complain, just hums softly. 

 

“You needed to see for yourself.” He murmurs. Derick grunts his affirmation, and silence falls again. Valery's fingers are soothing as they rub comforting circles against Derick's scalp, while Derick's hands rub gently up and down Valery's back. It's getting late now, well after dark, but Derick doesn't mind. He has no intention of moving until Valery asks him to.

 

Five minutes turns into ten, which turns into fifteen, until Valery sighs and sits up again.

 

“I should really take a shower. I smell like hospital antiseptic.” He cups Derick's cheek and smiles softly. “You can wait in the bedroom if you want.” Derick takes Valery's hand in his own before turns his head and kisses Valery's palm sweetly.

 

“Let me help you.”

 

\---

 

Valery's glad his bathtub is huge, because Derick is a large man. His shoulders are broad, his legs are long; he's just big all around. Valery feels so small when he's wrapped in Derick's arms like this. He sighs, body completely relaxed against Derick's chest as the man gently washes Valery's body with his poofy pink loofah and peppermint scented body wash.

 

Valery had tried to protest; he's not that injured. But Derick had ignored him as he filled the run with warm water and tossed in a handful of lavender bath salts. Valery eventually gave up with an amused sigh, deciding to let Derick do what he feels he needs to. 

 

Derick had helped Valery undress, soft kisses down his torso lighting Valery up from the inside out, before undressing himself and sliding into the tub. Valery had been surprised, but quickly climbed in as well. They'd never bathed together like  _ this _ before. 

 

And now, Valery has decided to simply enjoy the gentle touches from firm calloused hands as Derick soaps and rinses his body. Derick is pressing little kisses and murmuring sweetly against Valery's neck and shoulders, and it's honestly more intimate than anything they've ever done before. Sure, they've been very creative with their sex life, but  _ this. _

 

This has absolutely nothing to do with sex. Even though his body has been interested since Derick pulled him close in the water, and he can feel Derick's half chub behind him, he knows it's not about sex. Derick is taking care of him, carefully, intimately; treating him like something special. It's enough to make Valery's heart race.

 

When Derick finishes with his body, he begins washing Valery's hair. The fruity scent of mango fills the air, and Valery sighs softly as Derick's gentle hands work the lather from root to tip, paying special attention to the base of his scalp and being extra careful not to get the small bandaged on Valery's forehead wet. It's a little more difficult to rinse his hair out in this position without getting his bandage wet, but Derick manages. 

 

Valery doesn't expect Derick's hands to come back with conditioner, but the fact that Derick cares so much and is willing to do Valery's entire bath routine with him, for him, is enough to make him smile as Derick massages the creamy conditioner into his hair. “I hope you know how much I love you.” Valery murmurs, eyes closed. Valery can feel the rise and fall of his chest as Derick laughs softly.

 

“I hope you know I love you just as much.” He assures. He presses a kiss to Valery's ear, but then makes a funny noise. Valery turns, curious, to see Derick wiping at his lips with the back of his arm. “It smells like mangoes; it does not taste like mangoes.” Derick warns, face scrunched in distaste. Valery laughs and reaches up with wet fingers to help wipe away the taste.

 

By the time Derick finishes scrubbing in and washing out the conditioner, Valery can feel him erect against his lower back. He's hard as well, but Derick makes no move to do anything but relax, Valery snug against him. Warmth curls in Valery's chest, and low in his abdomen, surging with every careful swipe of the washrag as Derick runs the wet cloth over him again, “Just to make sure.”

 

God, what had he ever done in his life to deserve this man? 

 

“Mmm.” Derick hums, setting the rag to the side, “Nice and clean.” Valery can hear the smile in his voice, and he can't restrain himself anymore. He shifts around, careful of his bruised muscles and both of their sensitive erections, to straddle Derick's legs and wrap his arms around Derick's neck before leaning in to kiss him passionately.

 

Derick's hands grab onto Valery's slim hips, his noise of surprise muffled by Valery's lips. Derick is quick to jump on board though, allowing Valery's tongue entrance to his mouth immediately. Valery presses their chests together, hands sliding around to cup Derick's cheeks and tip his head back just a bit to keep their lips connected as he rises onto his knees above the water. 

 

Derick, understanding what Valery is about to do, grips the body in front of him tighter, stopping Valery's movements. He pulls away from the kiss, eyebrows drawn and lips pursed.

 

“Val, you were in an accident. You should-”

 

“I'm fine.” Valery assures, wiggling in his grasp. 

 

“Valery-”

 

“Derick.” Valery interrupts, smile soft. He caresses Derick's cheeks for a moment before sliding damp hands down to rest on Derick's broad shoulders. “Let me do this. And then you can wrap me in blankets and force me to stay in bed the rest of the night. I won't move an inch without your permission.” 

 

Derick rolls his eyes with a small huff of laughter as he glides his hands up Valery's wet skin. 

 

“Lies. You move your legs constantly.” 

 

“Der~” Valery whines, lower lip pushed into a pout. Derick laughs again, thumb coming up to rub the plush pink lips.

 

“Alright. But go  _ slow.” _

 

That's all the permission he needs. Valery lowers himself slowly onto Derick's cock, bottom lip trapped between his teeth. It's almost unbearably tight and hot, but the soapy bathwater eases the slide a little. Valery takes his time, inching down slowly, as Derick's hands grip his waist tightly.

 

When he's seated as far as he can go, he rests his forehead against Derick's shoulder, breath coming in stuttering puffs. Derick is trying hard not to move; Valery can feel it in his clenched muscles, the iron grip on his waist, the hot puffs of breath against his chilled skin. 

 

“Valery?” Derick's voice is low, gravely, questioning. In response, Valery kisses his shoulder and begins to move. His breath hitches with the movement, abdominal muscles clenching as he begins the slow rise and fall of his hips. Derick groans and flexes his fingers, but never forces Valery further or faster. 

 

When the movement becomes tough on Valery's knees, he switches to simply circling and grinding his hips, lifting only a few inches at a time before dropping back down heavily. Valery knows it won't take much time at all, not with how keyed up they both are. Derick is rubbing against all the right places, and Valery can't help the high pitched whimpers and pleasured sighs spilling from his lips. He shifts his head, lips searching out Derick's. The larger man eagerly parts his lips for Valery, allowing his groans of pleasure to be eaten by Valery's wanting mouth.

 

Valery can feel it building; the string coiling tighter and tighter, on the edge of snapping. He breaks the kiss to drop his forehead against Derick's, half-lidded blue eyes boring into Derick's own dark, heated ones. Their lips brush with every inhale, exhale, grind and thrust- Valery's never felt so much  _ warmth _ in his chest.

 

“Derick-”

 

“ _ Valery.” _

 

Even though it's been building just under the surface for ages, the orgasm hits him almost by surprise. Valery's back arches painfully, pressing their chests together as his head drops back, a loud shuddering groan beating its way out of Valery's mouth. Derick is right behind him, the rhythmic clenching of Valery's inner muscles working him to climax, and he muffles his groan of “ _ Val-” _ against the chilled skin of Valery's throat. 

 

It takes a while for them to come back down from the heights of euphoria, but when they do, Valery carefully lifts himself off of Derick before simply sliding down further into the water to rest his head on Derick's broad chest. Derick laughs softly and runs his fingers through Valery's wet hair.

 

“We should get out. The water's gone cold.” He murmurs. Valery hums and noses at his collarbone.

 

“As long as you're holding me I'll always be warm.” He smiles up at Derick, and the larger man sucks in a surprised breath. Valery's lips curl in a soft smile as he reaches wet fingers up to draw nonsensical patterns on the skin of Derick's chest over his heart. “I love you, Derick. Thank you for always taking care of me.” he murmurs. Derick's arms wrap around Valery firmly, keeping them pressed snug together.

 

"I love you, Valery Vrubel. Thank you for letting me.” Derick's voice sounds tight, but Valery doesn't comment on it. He's not sure his voice wouldn't be shaky as well.

 

\---

 

Much later, once they've washed, again, and gotten into their pajamas, Derick cuddles Valery tightly in the queen sized bed as they watch late night television together. His fingers run through the silky lilac hair as Valery lays on his chest again, slender fingers resting delicately on the bare skin. Valery's eyelids feel heavy, but he doesn't want to move from his comfortable spot to fall asleep in the bed.

 

“Valery?” Derick begins quietly. Valery hums softly, letting Derick knows he heard him. “We should move in together.” 

 

Valery blinks. His lips curl into a smile as he nuzzles the warmth beneath his cheek. He doesn't even need to think about it.

 

“Mm. We really should.”


End file.
